Only You
by K. Petra
Summary: In order to save her dying lover, Natsuki Kruger travels to a different world. There she meets Shizuru Fujino. Their encounter triggers the HiME star into motion…


_**Only You**_

By K. Petra

**A/N:** Thoughts are in _italics_.

**Important notice!:** This story is an AU lead off from the events in Mai Otome Zwei, and is a crossover with Mai HiME.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** In order to save her dying lover, Natsuki Kruger travels to a different world. There she meets Shizuru Fujino. Their encounter triggers the HiME star into motion….

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a happy ending.<p>

The very moment the combined forces of Arika and Nina eliminated the enemy, they had all seen Miyu stride out of the room as if in a grand display of their success. The entire Otome Gakuen cheered, and Youko was quick to notify them that everyone who had been petrified were already beginning to awaken.

Everyone that is, except for the owner of the Bewitching Smile Amethyst.

_Chapter One:_ Only Me- Alone

_There is a difference between 'need' and 'want'._

_I want mayonnaise for breakfast, lunch, and dinner (with snacks in between). But I do not need mayo. Much as I desire it, if circumstances do not permit and I am unable to obtain some right away…then I can live without it._

_I might feel deprived; I might become irritable…but I will not die without it._

_Such is not the case with you, Shizuru._

_I want you, but more than that I also need you. Your every breath gives me life. Your warmth balances out my innate coldness. Your love nurtures and reminds me of the person I truly am._

_To be without you would be the death of me.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Natsuki Kruger was not one to crumble under pressure, and never would be. It had always been that way. She did not get to where she was today by giving up. She found pride over her tough, cold appearance; in the idea that nothing is impossible.<p>

It should be no different this time, even if the problem involved the person dearest to her. No, she would have to try even harder _because_ it involved the person who held her heart.

So when Youko had specifically asked for the Gakuenchou's presence, Natsuki had mentally steeled herself, willing herself to believe that no matter what the problem was, there would be a way to solve it.

When she finally entered, the school medics found themselves with a determined-looking Natsuki, proudly walking into the room without as much as a glance towards the group of people who were peering at her curiously.

With a wave, she dismissed all of them and headed straight towards where Youko was, only pausing to stand once she'd reached the desk.

"Well. What did you find?"

"We have done a series of diagnostic tests on her. The only thing we could find is that her consciousness is simply…not there. She won't wake up.

Or rather…_she can't _wake up.

She was longest petrified. We don't know what went on in her mind, but the nano machines tried to compensate by trying to find closest source available for her."

The principal's thin eyebrows furrowed and she took a step closer to the machines in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

The medic sighed and typed in a few commands to the computers around her.

"It's just a theory, okay? I'm not about to argue about the existence of souls or whatnot, but it's obvious that the deputy headmistress is no longer with us. If we don't do anything then she will never wake up."

Youko paused to grab a remote nearby, using it to turn on the screen in front of them.

"Look here."

Natsuki's eyes widened.

As images began to glow on the screen, she could see a crimson-eyed girl walking towards a strange building, surrounded by numerous people holding books and bags.

It seemed to be a school of some sort, and judging by the uniform that the girl was wearing, she was probably a student there.

"W-what is Shizuru doing there? What's going on? Where is this place?"

As soon as the words were uttered from her lips, however, the Gakuenchou paused. Her hands were raised half-way, feet positioned at an angle as if threatening to set off immediately to wherever her beloved was.

However identical to Shizuru Viola, the girl on screen looked to be only in her teenage years. The familiar mischievous glint was missing from her reddish eyes, and the tired stagger of her walk did not reflect the well-trained stance that an Otome should have.

Sighing and lowering her arms, Natsuki turned to the woman beside her.

"This is not Shizuru."

Youko nodded encouragingly.

"But if not, who is she?"

With a click, the screen was turned off and the older woman threw the remote back onto a table nearby.

"Right, but wrong. That _was_ Shizuru. Just not the one that we've always known. I believe that in the world that the Harmonium had so kindly shown to us…she goes by the name _Shizuru Fujino._ And somewhere with her is where our _Shizuru Viola_'s mind now resides."

Natsuki gasped.

"You're telling me that…that Shizuru is somehow inside of that girl?"

Youko shook her head.

"No, not inside. That girl was the closest replacement for Shizuru that the nano machines could find. It bound _Shizuru Viola _to _Shizuru Fujino _somehow. We can use the Harmonium in concert with a few adjustments I'd made to the Otome robes to send someone there to-"

Natsuki groaned and looked at the ceiling, trying to take everything in. She raised a hand to interrupt.

"With that we can just…find a way to separate them, right?"

The physician massaged her temples. Looking slightly hesitant, she turned towards Natsuki and placed one hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"It's not that simple. There has to be something deep, something meaningful enough to awaken the dormant Shizuru bound to young Fujino. We're still not sure how it can be done. But the longer we take, the stronger the bind will be and soon enough Meister Viola will completely be overtaken."

At that the green emeralds in Natsuki's eyes hardened. Her voice came out rough and heated as her mind began to race with the implications.

"What are you saying!"

The hand on the principal's shoulder tightened.

"I know how much Meister Viola means to you. It's just-"

Natsuki growled.

"Tell me!"

Youko stepped back, slightly alarmed despite the sympathy she felt for the younger girl. With a bit of regret she turned to face the unoccupied side of the room.

"There is a chance…" she began softly, "Fujino might have to die, in order to bring Viola back. And the longer we take, the greater the chance that the bodies binding both of them might _break._"

The woman's voice shook as she spoke. And as she stormed towards the door, Natsuki realized she was shaking as well.

It was with slightly quivering hands then, that she held the wooden door open and paused.

"By whatever means necessary, I will bring Shizuru back."

With one final huff, Natsuki strode out of the room.

* * *

><p>Within the confines of the bedroom she shared with the brown-haired beauty, however, Natsuki's thoughts did not ring as confident and true.<p>

Especially when it involved the murder of someone who looked to be nearly identical with her beloved.

Inside her room, Natsuki felt like a Coral again.

Young again- without the responsibility of the school on her shoulders, and deeply in need of Shizuru to be her guide.

Deeply in need of Shizuru to be…everything.

_Deeply in need of Shizuru._

Clearing all thoughts from her mind, the blue haired girl turned off the lights and began her way steadily towards the bed.

The only source of light shining through that room was a pale glimmer of the moon behind partially closed curtains. A rare, contented smile lit upon her lips as she knelt upon the bed.

She observed the sleeping figure on it with gentleness in her eyes, heart already calming down.

Nighttime with Shizuru left her most at peace.

It was when the world would turn a grayish shade; a time when clear duties or distinctions gave way for blended anonymity. When they embraced, it was hard to tell where Shizuru ended and Natsuki began.

The blanket around her knees was soft to the touch as she reached one hand to straighten a few rumples within the sheets before pulling it upwards.

Around her shoulders the blanket hung, as a fluttering cape. Like a set of feathered wings, full of promise and flight.

She was a prince. A knight. A noble protector.

She traced the princess's chin delicately. It was as if one touch might break that porcelain skin. One touch, and everything will fall apart.

Briefly she closed her eyes before shaking her head slightly, not truly trying to dispel the land of dreams.

A shuffling sound echoed outside the door, and she blinked, wrapping the blanket more tightly across.

She sighed.

She was holding the other girl.

Tightly, yet reverently…Natsuki held onto Shizuru as though it meant all the world.

Perhaps it was, she did not know. Her mind was too tired to contemplate on what it would mean if Shizuru left her life.

It was impossible. Incomprehensible. Natsuki would not be without Shizuru, simple as that.

She was simply holding, hugging; wondering if the cover around them both could keep the older girl warm enough.

There were voices outside now.

A sharp tapping noise on the door made Natsuki narrow her eyes slightly, annoyed.

Can't they see that Natsuki wanted her privacy?

The princess in her arms slept on, unaware of the clamor.

The Kruger heiress smiled once more.

Bending slightly, she rested her head lightly upon her lover's chest, humming softly as she listened to the faint heartbeat from underneath. Her legs felt numb beneath the brunette.

Eyes closing, she reached to the side to entwine her fingers with Shizuru's.

Her heart warmed as she felt how completely their hands fit together.

Turning her head, Natsuki moved to whisper into the other girl's ears.

"Ne Shizuru…"

The sounds outside the door became loud thumping noises.

Natsuki ignored them.

"Ne Shizuru…I'll find you again. I'll never give up on us. I promise."

The door suddenly burst open with a loud bang, giving way to a small group of people who quickly raced inside.

With a frustrated flick of the principal's hands, the lights were once again turned on.

Natsuki's eyes hardened as she removed herself from her beloved and moved to stand up. Her hands, however, were gentle as she straightened the blankets on top of the unconscious girl.

She touched her lover's forehead lovingly, longingly, before turning towards the group of women who just entered the room.

Natsuki's cheeks burned lightly. But the voice that she spoke in was confident and strong; worthy of the status she held as head of the school.

"I don't remember giving any permission for anyone to enter into my room."

Bright green eyes narrowed, and a few of the victims under her gaze stepped back guiltily.

The oldest of them all however, approached the Gakuenchou un-dauntingly.

"I don't care where it is, I heard what you've been planning with Youko, and I will not have you neglect your duties as headmistress of this school!"

A collective murmur of agreement began behind Miss Maria; Natsuki's closest friends being the loudest of them all.

But for the first time in her life, Natsuki found herself not fearing Miss Maria's wrath.

A single thought drove Natsuki forward, strengthening her resolve as she approached the former Meister Otome.

To everyone's surprise, the blue-haired girl bowed deeply.

There was a strange calmness to her eyes as she stood back up, as though she was looking far away beyond them.

"I've considered this for a while now. And I guess it's better that I say it now when everyone's present. I'm resigning from my post."

The Otomes around her gasped as Natsuki continued.

"That's not to say that I won't miss it, or that I've taken my work here for granted. There is just something that's too important for me to give up. Besides, it wouldn't do well for the school if I continue this while my mind and heart is somewhere else."

From somewhere at the back of the crowd, Mai pushed her way forward with Mikoto still hanging on to her left arm.

"Are you sure about this, Natsuki? We're all just worried about you, you know? We've lost our third Column, and we wouldn't want something to happen to you too-"

"Shizuru's not gone!"

Startled to silence, Mai stood confusedly, open-mouthed as her friend spoke.

"I'll bring her back."

Natsuki smiled at her friend, determination shining through her.

"Trust me."

They stared at each other for a minute or so, silent understanding passing between them.

Finally, eyes a little wet, the orange-haired girl reached forward to give her former roommate a light punch on the arm. Beside her, Mikoto removed one arm from her tight cling-hold to give Natsuki a thumbs up.

"The both of you better come back in one peace, or else Mikoto and I will go there and bring you back ourselves!"

A short distance away from the two girls, Miss Maria's voice joined in, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Count me in too."

With a court nod, the aging woman began to usher the rest of the Otomes out of the room.

"And Miss Kruger? This school needs its headmistress, so be sure to come back swiftly. I'll fill in for you in the mean time."

* * *

><p>End Chapter One.<p>

**A/N:** Gosh, it's been quite a while since I've last written anything. This is the first time I've written a multi-chapter Shiznat story, too…and this first chapter hasn't turned out as nice nor fluent as I'd hoped.

Reviews/Comments are deeply appreciated though. I will try my best to improve from here on. Ah! Don't forget to visit my profile and tumblr if you have time. I'm thinking of possibly posting ideas and stuffs there before updating here


End file.
